formicidaefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OLD - Blog Temnothorax corticalis (geb88)
Uwaga Blog został wydzielony z blogu L. acervorum. '' Środek/końcówka marca Znaleziona rozwinięta i dojrzała kolonia Temnothorax corticalis. 1 królowa i kilkadziesiąt robotnic + larwy w różnym stadium rozwoju. Zamieszkiwały pod korą żywego drzewa liściastego (nie zapamiętałam jaki to był gatunek ;/ prawdopodobnie dąb) na wysokości ok. 1,60m. Drzewo znajdowało się w parku przy Pl. Rapackiego w Toruniu od strony banku BZW BK. Miejsce gniazdowania na drzewie frontem skierowane w kierunku Wisły (w przybliżeniu na południe). Przeniesione wraz z korą, w której mieszkały w plastikowych pojemnikach. W mieszkaniu 2x przekładane (z pojemnika do większej pieprzniczki, kilka dni później zdecydowałam się na przeniesienie ich do strzykawki 5ml firmy BD (pewnie skrót od Bardzo Dobra ;) ). Robotnice przeróżnej wielkości, od ok. 2 mm do 4mm z haczykiem. Królowa koloru b.ciemnego brązu (pod szkłem widać nawet ciemniejszy rysunek na tarczce), wielkości największych robotnic (możliwe, że trochę większa przy napchanym odwłoku). Kilka z nich mi na początku zwiało. Znalazłam je w niekoniecznie szczelnym formikarium Tetramorium caespitum i, o dziwo, u Formica cinerea. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyłam kawałki maleńkiego pancerzyka wśród odpadków F.cinerea. Zapewne wlazła tam jakoś przez szczelinę między 2 sklejonymi ze sobą probówkami (gniazdo + 'wybieg'). Uwagi dodane później- lipiec/sierpień Początkowo mylnie zaklasyfikowane jako L.acervorum (zbyt mizerne 'szkło powiększające'-jeśli w ogóle tak to można nazwać, oraz własnoręcznie złożona przystawka makro do KIT'owego obiektywu taniej lustrzanki. Ani dojrzeć, ani zrobić dobre zdjęcie czułka). Początkowo określałam robotnice pod mizernej jakości ZSRR'owskim mikroskopem i na podstawie rozmytych zdjęć czułka robotnicy. Doliczyłam się wtedy 11 członów. Klucze nie uwzględniają możliwości takiej pomyłki, a niecałościowe opisanie budowy dla osoby niewprawnej zaskutkowało tym, co mi wyszło. Poprzez dużo późniejszą konsultację e-mailową z myrmekologiem ustalone zostało, że królowa to najpewniej T. corticalis. Tak czy siak, to moja wina :D Na pierwszy rzut oka, robotnice są niemal identyczne jak L.acervorum. Odstające włoski na całym ciele, podobne kolce pozatułowia (przynajmniej jak dla mnie), jaśniejsze sternity odwłoka od jego wierzchu, ciemne środkowe partie ud. Dużą różnicą jest kolor biczyka. U L.acervorum zaobserwowałam ciemną buławkę (w stosunku do reszty czułka), gdy T. corticalis ma cały czułek jednolitego koloru (być może jest to wynikiem zmienności wewnątrz gatunkowej i mogą mieć ciemną buławkę lub jest to standard i po prostu nie mają -nie mnie to wiedzieć). 'Ciekawostka 1''' Robotnice są terminatorami lub czymś w ten deseń. Jedną z nich niehumanitarnie poświęciłam w celu identyfikacji gatunku. Po pierwsze - nie szło jej zabić. Zamrażanie - nihil. Próbowałam ją "unieruchomić" nawet za pomocą rozgrzanego nad ogniem świecy metalowego pręcika (co skutkowało np. przy adopcji zbyt agresywnych, rzucających się na królową i wisząca na jej kończynach nigerek). Wreszcie zdawało mi się, że ją utopiłam w wodzie, którą próbowałam ją przykleić do szkła na stolik mikroskopu. Po drugie -po wstępnych oględzinach i dekonstrukcji kilku części, mrówka zaczęła zdradzać objawy pośmiertne, tj. drżenie czułków i odnóży. I to nie koniec! Po ponad półgodzinnej obserwacji każdego elementu jej budowy.. mrówka ożyła.. Istne Zombie! 18.04.2012 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia w strzykawce-18.04.12 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia T.corticalis w strzykawce-18.04.12 Większość siedzi zbita w kłąb wraz z królową na jednej stronie drewienka, z dużymi larwami i jajami wielkości główki od szpilki. Część mrówek za wszelką cenę próbuje się wydostać przez watę, co w końcu przestało im wychodzić. Niestety ich zachowanie oraz brak szczelnej arenki utrudnia mocno podawanie im pokarmu. Jak już mi się uda odstraszyć jakimś cudem część robotnic od wlotu strzykawki, podaję im na przemian miód (w miarę zestalony) oraz wysuszony gammarus (jak na moje, sprawdza się idealnie przy hodowli niewielkich mrówek. Ostatnio testuję go na F. cinerei x2, i te również mają się świetnie). Czekam na jakieś szczelne formikarium. Mrówki są bardzo ciemne, będę musiała znaleźć jakąś jasną korę na wybieg. (PS. Przepraszam za jakość zdjęć) Ciekawostka 2 Jako, że jest to kolonia dojrzała zapewne 'produkuje' właśnie przyszłe formy płciowe. W związku z tym postaram się odłowić wyrzucone z kolonii królewiątka i królewny i przeprowadzić rójkę..wsobną. O ile to w ogóle jest możliwe. Szczegóły wykonania kopulatorium tutaj. 30.04 - 1.05.2012 Kilka zdjęć we "wstawce" z wydrążonego kawałeczka kory i szkła. 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia - 30.04.2012 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia - 30.04.2012 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia - 1.05.2012 12.05.2012 Kolonia ma się dobrze. Obecnie siedzi w szalce Petriego (kto w tym może cokolwiek hodować na dłuższą metę Oo). Dzisiejszego dnia wylęgł się pierwszy samiec! wcześniej także jedna robotnica, a kilka już nabiera kolorków. Poczwarek królewskich niestety nie ma tyle ile myślałam, pojawiło się ich zaledwie kilka. Jest za to sporo jaj. Za jakiś czas postaram się zrobić samcowi zdjęcie. 13.05.2012 Doszedł jeszcze drugi samiec. Samce jak zauważyłam są mikrusie w porównaniu z resztą "stada". Ciekawostka 3 Młode imago ciemnieje zaczynając od bioder, później dołącza nadustek (wygląda to dość zabawnie - "wąs Adolfa") i ostatnie tergity odwłoka. Ostatecznie ciemnieje reszta głowy i odwłok, a tułów nabiera właściwej ochrowej/bursztynowej barwy. 21.05.2012 Obecnie w gnieździe jest 7 samców, z czego 3 wyszły na arenkę. 2 z nich odnalazłam utopione w miodzie, 3ci wyraźnie szykował się do odlotu (w szczególności po otworzeniu szalki- "stroszył" skrzydełka). Jednego samca udało mi się odratować i cudownie odżył, drugi zaś (który zdradzał przejawy życia) zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach przy czyszczeniu (przypuszczam, że wessała go woda do tubki). Jak dotąd młodych królowych brak i nie zapowiada się na ich wykształcenie. Z eksperymentu, więc nici. Upały i utrzymująca się w pokoju wysoka temperatura czynią z najmniejszych nawet kropli miodu niebezpieczną pułapkę dla mrówek. W związku z tym straciłam dwie robotnice ;/ 30.05.2012 Zauważyłam, że jedna z większych robotnic padła. Została wyniesiona poza gniazdo. Dość mocno się zmartwiłam, nie wiedząc czy to choroba, czy też może zestarzało jej się. Kolonia straciła już kilkanaście robotnic wcześniej, tj. podczas kilkunastominutowego eksperymentu z T. crassispinus (wynik: nie mogą mieszkać razem na niewielkiej przestrzeni). Dodatkowe straty nie są mi na rękę. Próbując ustalić przyczynę (np. jeśli byłaby to choroba, to powinno być więcej padłych robotnic) znalazłam kolejną robotnicę, która przez niecałą minutę wydawała się martwa. Skulona, nie ruszająca się, na boku, nogi lekko podwinięte pod siebie. Aż tu ku mojemu zdziwieniu, robotnica się poruszyła i zaczęła coś z siebie wydalać (o mamo! nicienie czy inne cholerstwo!). Koniec końców wyszło..jajo. Małe bialutkie nowe jajo, w kolonii z pełnoprawną królową. Zdziwiłam się wielce, to jest pewne. Robotnica jak gdyby nigdy nic poniosła jajko w żuwaczkach z mniejszej komórki(gdzie je złożyła), do większej (gdzie znajduje się reszta potomstwa i "roju"). Nie wiem czy jajo nie zostało koniec końców zjedzone przez jej towarzyszki. Nie mogłam śledzić dalszych losów z przyczyn niezależnych. Czyżby była to sprawka.. samców? Zapewne nie, chociaż swoim pojawieniem się wprowadziły sporo chaosu i dodatkowego poruszenia w gnieździe ;) 4.05.2012 Wypadałoby aby na blogu zaistniał wpis dotyczący ogólnej sytuacji i "środowiska" hodowli T.corticalis na stan obecny. Jest to swego rodzaju streszczenie pojawiających się wyżej na ten temat wtrąceń, stwierdziłam jednak, że wszystko nie jest wystarczająco wyjaśnione i posegregowane. Kolonia obecnie znajduje się w szalce Petriego o średnicy ok 10-12 cm i wysokości ok. 1cm. Od marca przetrzymywane były w temperaturze nieco wyższej niż pokojowa (25-30C*), a to za sprawą dogrzewania przez unoszące się od komputera ciepłe powietrze. Miejscami jeździły ze mną do domu (jak na szalkę to niebezpieczny pomysł), tj. pociągiem w podróżnym plecaku. W domu panują zdecydowanie niższe temperatury (ok. 20 C*), w związku z czym w niedługim czasie będę miała porównanie rozwoju kolonii w różnych warunkach. Gniazdo stanowi kora (jeśli dobrze pamiętam sosnowa) od góry zakryta kwadratowym szkiełkiem. Całość połączona jest ściśle oplecionymi drucikami z rozwiniętych agrafek. Kora została okrojona w przybliżeniu do kwadratu blisko 3x3cm i ścięta do grubości od 0-3mm. Została wydrążona tak, aby powstały dwie komory o różnym gradiencie wilgotności oraz różnym rozmiarze. Gniazdo ułożone jest częściowo na wilgotnej watce, którą nawadniam co kilka dni (zaledwie kilka kropel). Wilgotność gniazda i waty długo próbowałam wyczuć, ale w końcu osiągnęłam oczekiwany efekt. Podłoże stanowi glina zmieszana z piaskiem. Odbiera część wilgoci (a raz nawet pleśni), łatwo jest też ją usunąć w razie potrzeby. Robotnice uwielbiają się kryć między grudkami ziemi. Do wystroju areny należy "gałązka" jakiegoś niezidentyfikowanego widłaka oraz 2 małe łuski z kory, które służą jako tacka do pokarmu. Karmię je Gammarusem (pokarm dla żółwi z suszonych kiełży) oraz miodem. W ramach "burżujstwa" dostają czasem żółtko z miodem. Z ilością płynnego pokarmu muszę bardzo uważać. Wciąż próbuję wyczuć ilość, w której mrówki by się nie utopiły. Jak na razie są to niewielkie kropelki nakładane wykałaczką, jednak w cieplejsze dni rozlewają się one do pokaźnych rozmiarów i mimo wszystko mrówki się topią.. Widoki na przyszłość W planach mam nieduże formikarium szklane w kształcie graniastosłupa o podstawie trójkąta prostokątnego. Szkło zostało już wycięte (po licznych próbach, przymiarkach oraz dużej stracie materiału - pierwotnie miał być zwykły graniastosłup :D ) i czeka na sklejenie sylikonem do akwariów. Potrzebuję tylko pożyczyć "pistolet" do wyciskania. Ciasne, ale własne ;) 23.07.2012 Opisywana wcześniej królowa nie pasowała mi do znalezionych i jak się okazało należy do Temnothorax corticalis. Więcej szczegółów tego zamieszania w tym podpunkcie. Taki stan rzeczy wydawać się może co najmniej dziwnym, gdy kilka lat temu miałam do czynienia z królową L. acervorum. Czytałam jednak gdzieś, że mogą być ciemniejsze "wersje" królowych, co mnie nieco zmyliło. 200px|thumb|right| Królowa T. corticalis w otoczeniu robotnic(błędny podpis w rejestrze plików) 24.08.2012 Zdaje się, że królowa obecnie nie składa jaj. Możliwe, że już powoli wygaszają swoją aktywność, jednak bardziej prawdopodobny jest wpływ stresu jaki ostatnio przeszły (kolejna przeprowadzka, odłączenie królowej od robotnic niby-L.acervorum, ponowne połączenie w całość) i zmiany warunków z gorąca w akademiku na chłodniejsze domowe pielesze. Wymieniane we wpisie wyżej "formikarium" udało mi się skleić. Fakt, ciężko poszło i mocno je zabrudziłam sylikonem (opłacone kilkoma godzinami skrobania po szkle). Okazało się jednak nieszczelne dla tak małych mrówek i za ciasne żeby w nim luźno operować. Poczeka na gorsze czasy. Dokarmiane są podobnie jak dwie kolonie L.acervorum (i większość pozostałych kolonii; porównaj). Na tą chwilę zamieszkują w probówce z drewnianą wkładką-przedziałką z wydrążonymi 2ma komorami. Chcę je tymczasowo mieć pod obserwacją, a w taki sposób łatwiej dojrzeć co się dzieje w gnieździe. Oczekuję na rozwój wypadków i na składanie przez królową jaj. Jeśli mieszanka nie pomoże spróbuję na powrót z samym żółtkiem, miodem i gammarusem. Jeśli i to nie zawiedzie, to poczekam na zimę i hibernację kolonii. 200px|thumb|right| Królowa T. corticalis w otoczeniu robotnic i larwa200px|thumb|right| Królowa T. corticalis w otoczeniu robotnic i larwa200px|thumb|right| Królowa T. corticalis w otoczeniu robotnic i larwa 16.09.2012 Podobnie jak u L.acervorum mrówki "stagnują". Mają kilka (ok. 10) tłustych larw. Padły 2 robotnice a kolejne 2-3 wysłałam "koledze po fachu" do zbioru porównawczego. Kolejny wpis - o ile się nic nie zmieni- będzie dotyczył zapewne hibernacji. 28.09.2012 Wczoraj podjęłam decyzję o minimum miesięcznym zimowaniu dla kilku niewielkich kolonii. Na pierwszy ogień poszły mrówki z oporami lub w stanie twórczego nic nierobienia, jaką jest ostatnio m.in. kolonia opisywana w niniejszym blogu. Kolonia była przygotowywana już od tygodnia. Przez przygotowanie to rozumiem dokarmienie, a nawet lekkie przekarmienie i dorzucenie trocin na "wybieg" w podłączonej jakiś czas temu strzykawce. Mrówki zaadoptowały małe wiórki drewniane do swojego niewielkiego gniazdka. Liczyłam, że się nimi trochę "zakleją" dookoła, zrobiły sobie z nich jednak tylko wejście do gniazda, a raczej zatkały wlot pomiędzy drewnianą wzdłużną wkładką a szkłem. Boję się trochę o nie (w szczególności o larwy) i kontroluję ich stan raz do 2 razy na dzień (co będę kontynuować). Mam nadzieję, tak jak w przypadku L.acervorum, że larwy mogą stanowić stadium "przetrwalnikowe" potomstwa. I oby tak było. Wprowadzenie do domowej lodówki miało charakter raczej agresywny.. siup i już. Obecnie w domu nie ma zimniejszego miejsca, w którym temperatura różni się od pokojowej/zewnętrznej i mogłaby być jakimś pośrednikiem. To w sumie tyle na dziś. 4.12.2012 Trochę czasu upłynęło zanim pojawił się tutaj kolejny wpis. W sumie u mrówek niewiele się dzieje. Po zimowaniu zostało kilka (ok. 7) larw, czyli stan mniej-więcej sprzed zimowania. Zimowanie nie wpłynęło na nie jakoś szczególnie. Nie pojawiły się nowe jaja. Jedynie larwy powolutku rosną. Mrówek znowu ubywa -tym razem kilka poślę do MiIZ'u, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. I po raz kolejny zostały przesiedlone. Nowe gniazdko z 3mm korka, dość spore objętościowo umieściłam w szalce. Jak się okazało była nieszczelna i kilka mrówek uciekło.. 4 odnalazłam chwilę po tym jak zobaczyłam jedną z nich (to było jakiś tydzień temu). Wczoraj znalazłam kolejną ;/ Nie mają szczęścia do dłuższych pobytów. Tak więc trafiły do szczelnego pojemnika na żywność i czekają na nowy, lepszy dom. 12.12.12 Wydaje mi się, że od kilku dni kolonia wzbogaciła się o jaja. Na pewno jest jedno, a wydaje mi się, że mignęło mi nawet kilka. Jedna z larw powoli zmienia swój kształt i zbliża się kształtem do poczwarki. Martwi mnie to, że na tym etapie jest taka mała. Nie dorównuje długością większości robotnic. Ale lepszy rydz niż nic :) Byle tak dalej! 4.02.2013 200px|thumb|right|Miniaturowe formikarium 200px|thumb|right|Kolonia w gnieździe korkowym Dawno nie pisałam nic na temat tej kolonii. Mrówki przeszły dość karkołomny okres - dosłownie i w przenośni. Z pojemnika na żywnośc przeniosłam mrówki do uszczelnionego kompaktu Curtusa, w którym zamieszkały razem ze sporo większymi Formica cinerea (kolonia ok. 30 robotnic). Wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem, tym bardziej, że niektóre Temnothorax / Leptothorax lubią mieszkać w pobliżu większych sąsiadów. Przykładem mogą być Formica rufibarbis(kolonia z 15-20 robotnic) mieszkające zgodnie w kolejnym kompakcie z kolonią Temnothorax crassispinus. Początkowo był spokój. Kolonia się wreszcie ruszyła - pojawiło się nowe potomstwo i nawet larwy. Nagle, po ok. tygodniu wspólnego mieszkania, mrówek drastycznie ubyło. Zostało może kilkanaście robotnic.. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że część kolonii postanowiła zamieszkać w kawałku spróchniałej kory leżącej na arenie, jednak nie miałyby tam dostępu do wody. Niestety, mrówek faktycznie ubyło. Na wybiegu zauważyłam kilka trupków.. Po ok. kolejnym tygodniu byłam gotowa do budowy niewielkiego formikarium (tutaj efekt). Zaraz po jego ukończeniu należało przenieść kolonię. Zanim gniazdko wyciągnęłam z kompaktu, chciałam mieć pewność, że więcej robotnic nie krąży po arenie. W tym celu kompakt wystawiłam na jakieś 10-15 minut na strych (temp nieco ok. 5-7*C). Po tym czasie, mrówki zostały przeniesione wraz z gniazdkiem do formikarium. Nie chciały na początku wynieść się ze swojej dotychczasowej rezydencji, toteż stare gniazdo rozłożyłam. Mrówki przeniosły się w końcu w przeciągu kilku dni, po drodze przemieszkując pod wiórkiem na arenie. Niestety z dość sporej koloni zostało ok. 8 robotnic.. Obecnie mają się dobrze. Parę dni temu pojawiła się młode imago, za kilka dni ciemniejąca poczwarka podąży jej przykładem. Na stanie są jeszcze 2 duże larwy, 1 mniejsza i kilka jaj. Czasem 1 lub 2 mrówki patrolują niewielką arenę. Dalej dostają gammarus, roztwór miodu z wodą oraz niewielkie kawałki mącznika. Przykro mi, że tak się potoczyły ich losy. Nie miały szczęścia do "mojej ręki" jak na razie. Na szczęście znalazły swój własny kąt. W przyszłości nie będę ryzykować kolejnego łączenia z innym gatunkiem. Myślę, że kolonia sprawnie się odbuduje - pytanie tylko, ile czasu pozostało królowej? Dobrą wiadomością jest natomiast potwierdzenie gatunku przez specjalistę, prof. dr hab. W. Czechowskiego, któremu serdecznie dziękuję po raz kolejny. Ciekawostka 4 W przeciwieństwie do Temnothorax crassispinus nie stroną od wilgotniejszych komór w korku. Mieszkają w centralnej komorze gniazda, na styku suchej i wilgotnej jego części. Temnothorax crassispinus przeważnie mieszka w najsuchszych komnatach. 15.02.2013 Kolonia po przeprowadzce ruszyła pełną parą. Dziś w nocy naliczyłam ok. 17 samych jaj. Pojawiły się w tym krótkim czasie (kilka dni temu) także 2 poczwarki. Są również 2 średniej wielkości larwy. Oby tak dalej :) 25.02.2013 T. corticalis odżyły. Na dzień dzisiejszy stan kolonii prezentuje się następująco: 4 larwy średnie, 2 larwy bliskie przepoczwarczeniu, 2 poczwarki i ...26 jaj! Poza tym jest 10 robotnic i królowa. 20.03.2013 Odnoszę wrażenie, że ostatnio miałam spore problemy z liczeniem robotnic (ewentualnie gdzieś się skryły). Dziś naliczyłam 12 starszych i jedną młodziutką nimfę. Dwie kolejne poczwarki już nabierają kolorów, może jutro zaczną się już poruszać. Poza tym jest trochę larw różnej wielkości (od maleńkich do średnich) i jaj. Przez ostatnie 2 tygodnie otrzymywały samą wodę, ponieważ nie miałam do nich dostępu. Ostatnio przeżyły dość spore wstrząsy związane z przewożeniem formikarium w torbie do nowego domu. Cieszę się, że żadna robotnica nie ucierpiała. Ciekawostka 5 Wydaje mi się, że T. corticalis w sprzyjających warunkach rozwija się dużo szybciej niż L. acervorum. W przeciwieństwie do tych ostatnich, pojawienie się w diecie mączników przyniosło spore efekty. Na L. acervorum zmiana ta nie zrobiła żadnego wrażenia lub nawet spowolniła rozwój kolonii. 20.05.2013 Kolonia ma się jak najlepiej. Pojawiło się kilka robotnic, jest sporo potomstwa. Dalej mieszkają w najwilgotniejszej i najniższej komorze w gnieździe. Robotnice nawet trochę przegłębiły komorę z jednej strony. Robotnice na arenie bardzo rzadko widać, wydawać by się mogło, że się obecnie w ogóle z gniazda nie ruszają. Najwyraźniej zrobiłam im formikarium na wyrost, a starczyłaby nieduża szalka. 11.06.2013 Wydaje się, że kolonia dalej się rozwija, chociaż nie wiem czy nie pojawiają się pierwsze oznaki spowolnienia. Od ostatniego razu nie pojawiły się żadne większe larwy, a już tym bardziej poczwarki. W końcu zimowały tylko miesiąc do początków listopada, co daje równych 7 m-cy aktywności. W naturze, w naszym kraju, ogólnie mrówki zaczynają swoją wzmożoną aktywność z pierwszymi cieplejszymi dniami wiosny - czyli ok. połowy/końcówki marca (w tym roku wyjątkowo zima przeciągnęła się do kwietnia), i kończą ją wraz z nadejściem dni chłodniejszych (dajmy na to połowa września -październik?). Daje to również 6-8 m-cy aktywności (zależnie od upodobań cieplnych gatunku). W związku z tym, to moja czysta hipoteza, jedne mrówki wykształciły w sobie coś na kształt zegara biologicznego (np. Formica, Camponotus), a inne obywają się bez tego. Jak traktować ten gatunek? Wydaje mi się, że powoli będzie trzeba zacząć myśleć o zimowaniu. Poczekam jeszcze z miesiąc i zobaczę jak to się będzie prezentować. Ale zanim to nastąpi, kolejne 2 zdjęcia |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |- |} 30.09.2013 Po długiem okresie niepisania na tym blogu wypadałoby zamieścić jakiś nowy wpis. Ilość robotnic się nie zmieniła, jest ich dalej ok. 12-14, za to natomiast doszły 4 nowe poczwarki, a larwy zwiększyły w większości swoje rozmiary. Jedna z poczwarek ma nad wyraz duży odwłok i jest wielkości porównywalnej do królowej. Czyżby nadszedł czas na kolejnego rozmiaru robotnice? Coś mi się widzi, że Temnothorax corticalis ma w zanadrzu coś a la' kasty. Boję się, że nie odhoduję dawnej liczebności kolonii zanim żywot królowej dobiegnie końca. Małe kolonie na ogół nie żyją długo, góra 10 do kilkunastu lat. Królowa ma na karku już kilka sezonów.. a czas tyka. 5.10.2013 Kolonia powoli się rozkręca niczym rozpędzony taran. W przeciągu jakiś 2 ostatnich tygodni potomstwo nabiera rozmiarów. Zwiększyła się także ilość poczwarek. Samych średnich i większych larw jest ok. 27 sztuk, zaś poczwarek aż 6, w tym 2 powoli się wybarwiają. Ze względu na ilość potomstwa, mrówki zajęły kolejną komorę powyżej tej, którą zajmowały dotychczas. robotnice chętnie penetrują arenę, co zapewne związane jest z takim przyrostem potomstwa. Dlatego też postanowiłam im częściej podawać pokarm białkowy. Wydaje mi się jednak, że nie wszystkie kawałki mącznika im podpasowują, w szczególności te z "krwawiącymi" wnętrznościami na wierzchu. Poza tymi zmianami nie pojawiło się nic ciekawszego. Udało mi się zrobić dziś kilka średnio-dobrych zdjęć z wnętrza gniazda. Postaram się je wrzucić na dniach. 15.10.2013 Pojawiła się pierwsza z tego rzutu robotnica. Podobnie jak w przypadku L. acervorum, u tej robotnicy widoczny jest "wąs Adolfa" - naprawdę śmiesznie wygląda taki ciemny nadustek na tle jasnożółtego łebka. Pocieszające jest to, że wybarwia się kolejna, a sześć następnych poczwarek czeka w kolejce. Jest także kupka nowych jaj (do 10) i ponad 13 larw. Dość pękata królowa najwyraźniej jest zadowolona z dotychczasowego żywota. L. acervorum doczekały się na swoim koncie już 2 krótkich filmów z życia kolonii, czas więc i na tą kolonię. Najpierw jednak kilka zdjęć.. |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |style="background-color:#cdffcd;text-align:LEFT;border-color:#cbf4e6;" align="top" cellpadding="0" valign="top" WIDTH=50%| |- |} ..i film. 425px 14.01.2014 Minęło sporo czasu (a wydaje się jakby z bicza trzasło). W między czasie pojawiło się kilku samców i 1 młoda królowa. Samce oraz młoda samica kilkakrotnie opuszczały gniazdo i do niego wracały. W końcu wszystkie samce zostały uśmiercone (lub same padły), a młoda księżniczka oderwała skrzydła i odtąd rozeznać się, która to matka, już nie mogłam. Po pewnym czasie (jakoś przed świętami BN) znalazłam jedną z królowych wędrującą po arenie (lub chyba raczej ciągniętą przez robotnicę, dokładnie nie pamiętam już niestety). Miała dość spory, pełny odwłok. Nie byłam pewna czy czasem robotnice się nie pomyliły i nie wyrzuciły właściwej matki, dlatego też zrobiłam dla niej nową probówkę z wodą i wkładką z korka. Dodatkowo dorzuciłam jej jedną z robotnic. W ten sposób chciałam zobaczyć co z tego wyjdzie, jeśli pojawi się nowa robotnica, to zaszła pomyłka. Niestety.. Zanim do tego doszło, dziś lub wczoraj królowa w gnieździe z korka padła. Znalazłam ją z podwiniętymi odnóżami i bez jednego czułka na arenie.. Odwłok był raczej skurczony. Jeszcze kilka dni temu paradowała w gnieździe z całkiem pokaźnym odwłokiem. Reszta robotnic siedzi w gnieździe jak gdyby nigdy nic, dodatkowych trupów nie znalazłam. Pytanie jak do tego doszło? Odpowiedzi jest cała masa, a żadna mnie z nich nie satysfakcjonuje, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem była to córka, a nie matka. *Pierwszą przyczyną jest przesuszenie lub przelanie gniazda, pewne zaniedbanie z mojej strony. Wydawało mi się, że jest w korku jeszcze wilgoć, ponieważ miał on ciemny kolor. Jak się okazało, gdy w końcu trochę doświetliłam rejon stacjonowania mrówek, że było to wrażenie złudne, a korek jest po prostu ze zużycia odbarwiony. Dolałam wczoraj wody, tyle co zawsze, jednak mrówki się mocno pobunkrowały piaskiem w maleńkich korytarzach i kto wie, może je jeszcze podtopiłam. *Królowa to prawdziwa matka i zakończył się czas jej żywota - śmierć ze starości *Królowa to młoda matula, którą w końcu jej siostry wykurzyły jako nadmiarowego pasożyta (stąd ten urwany czułek i ściągnięty odwłok). Właściwa matka natomiast siedziała do tej pory w probówce (gdzie miała ze 3 jaja), bo czasem się zdarza np. u L. acervorum czy T. crassispinus, że królowe wychodzą i błądzą jakiś czas po arenie. *Inne czynniki nie będące związane ze mną - mikroby, choroby. Na tą chwilę umieściłam otwartą probówkę na arenie. Widziałam, że robotnica już gdzieś krążyła. Może źle zrobiłam i powinnam to zrobić poprzez lodówkę? Jak królowa się sama nie ruszy (i mam nadzieję nie zostanie zabita), to tak też zrobię.. 19.03.2014 Hmm.. myślałam, że opisywałam, co się działo do tej pory.. ale widać zapomniałam.. :P Więc tak, królowa która zamieszkała probówkę, otrzymała jedną z robotnic. Nie było z tym kłopotów, nie były też schładzane. Po ok. 2 tyg. królowa odchowała sobie 2 jaja. W tym też czasie robotnica łaskawie się utopiła w kapce miodu, dlatego też rozebrałam korkowe gniazdo i wyciągnęłam z niego 3 robotnice. Bez ceregieli dołożyłam je do matki, ale zapach był już widać "nie ten" i jedna z robotnic zachowywała się przez całe 2 dni zdecydowanie za agresywnie - przy okazji przejęła od królowej jej potomstwo. W lodówce spędziły 2-3 dni, po czym wszystko się ułożyło. Do tej pory maleńka kolonijka odchowała 2 nieduże larwy, które jednak były zbyt białe, jak na mrówcze standardy. Widać mrówki ich nie karmiły, same też nie pokazywały po sobie lepszego obrazu. Koniec końców, jednak się przełamały i skubnęły trochę mącznika, a także podały go larwom. Larwy, mimo tego, że nabrały kolorów, dalej jednak rosnąć nie chcą. Zaryzykować zimowanie? Stara pozbawiona królowej kolonia dalej siedzi w gnieździe korkowym i odchowuje resztki zgromadzonego potomstwa. Co z tego wyjdzie? Zobacz też * Temnothorax corticalis * Blog Leptothorax acervorum (geb88) * Blog Leptothorax acervorum 2 (geb88) * Moja strona na formicopedii Kategoria:Blog Kategoria:Hodowla